


Magnolia

by Spicynoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicynoodle/pseuds/Spicynoodle
Summary: " let’s have a bet. I’ll make both of you alive, BUT I’ll take Sakusa’s memory of you, Atsumu. After all of this, he won’t remember you, any trace of you will be vanished in his life. In 30 days, we will see whether you can make him remember you or back to love you. If in 30 days he still can’t remember you, I’ll take your life away.”“what if I can make it?” Atsumu asked“I’ll give half of your remaining life energy to him, so you both can live.  Fair isn’t it?"a story of how Atsumu got into this little game with a god of death.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

The earth was spinning, Atsumu couldn’t feel his legs.

The car was upside down.

Atsumu couldn’t remember what happened. All he knew that he looked at his boyfriend’s face for a moment but then a shining light was in front of them, too blinding for Atsumu to see.

One second he saw that light, another second a loud crash was heard. Their car flew, spun, and a sudden blackness came.

_Kiyoomi_ that was all Atsumu think about. He looked at his boyfriend on the left seat. His eyes are closed, there are too much blood on his head-his face. Kiyoomi was not moving.

“Omi…” Atsumu called and called, but there was no sign that the man will respond.

Atsumu cried.

His voice muffled trough the cry and desperate call on Kiyoomi’s name.

“Tsumu?” one quiet sound came out from Kiyoomi’s mouth, and that was all Atsumu askim for. Single sign to tell him that he was alive. That he was not left alone.

“Omi, babe. Please hold on, I’m trying to move” Atsumu desperately moved from the seat, or at least to grab his phone, but he was stuck.

In that moment, he saw someone walking toward them. His step was slow, but steady. As the man got closer, Atsumu could see that he wears nothing but black. That man looked down at Atsumu with his golden eyes, shining through the darkness of the night.

“help..” Atsumu whispered, hoping that the man was their savior. That man stayed still, careless for Atsumu plea. He pulled out something like a notebook.

“from the both of you, who is named as Sakusa Kiyoomi?” that man in black asked.

“who are you? What do you want? Please save us” Atsumu was suspicious but he knew it was not the time. He just need someone to save the man on his left. The man that was also his world.

the man in front of him smirked, looking down at Atsumu. “I’m here not to save you. I’m here just to do my job-to take Sakusa Kiyoomi’s life.” That man-that strange man answered with his deep voice.

**“what the fuck?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! noodle here! thank you for reading!
> 
> this is my first entry here and I'm super nervous-yet excited. I hope my AU could entertain you guys as much as I'm having fun on writing this. 
> 
> please leave kudos if you like. I love reading comments, comments are appreciated. see you on the 1st chapt <3


	2. I

_GASP_

Atsumu jolted. He looked around and he was in his room, Hiro-his dog was still sleeping beside him. He looked at his body, and everything was alright. _So, that was all dream_ he thought, relieve streamed down his body. That was a really strange yet scary dream. It was all so vivid that Atsumu could feel the fear. Standing up, Atsumu went to the bathroom and washed his face. He couldn’t forget the last night dream, so he grabbed his phone and dialed the first number on his emergency list.

The phone rung for a few seconds until a familiar voice was heard.

_“Hello?”_

“Omi! You can’t believe what I dreamt about last night!”

“Who is this?”

Atsumu’s heart dropped to hear that question. _It couldn’t be..that was all just dream_ he thought. Too shocked, Atsumu press the red button and the call was ended.

“No, No, No, NO! this couldn’t be happened. Kiyoomi would never forget me! It was all dream!” Atsumu crouched his body, his hands were trembling, too shocked to do anything.

“It wasn’t” suddenly a man with black hair and black outfit appeared in front of Atsumu. That man’s body was tall and lean, his smirk and eyes ware so cat-like. To see that man’s face, Atsumu’s memory was thrown back.

_“What the fuck? Who do you think you are to take my boyfriend’s life?”_

_“well, I am Kuroo and I have the right to as I am the angel that is assigned to collect human’s life when their time’s up. You could say I’m in charge of your life. That’s my job. Well, it’s kind of boring job if you are asking me.”_

_“you are a crazy fucker”_

_“aha..you got a nasty mouth. I really want to take you instead, you are interesting, but it’s not your turn yet, too bad huh?” Kuroo smirk at Atsumu and walk around the upside down car. “I suppose, this is Kiyoomi, yeah? Poor him, apparently he will die in a not cool appearance”_

_Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi, that man’s breathe was heavy, his eyes closed to bear his pain, blood was still running from all over his body, too much blood was lost and his lips began to turn blue. He can say that Kiyoomi’s injury was severe, so much worse than Atsumu. Atsumu gaze turned back to Kuroo who was already beside Kiyoomi’s seat. Now he held a weapon that looked like a spear to Atsumu. He didn’t know how but that spear pierce through the car and touched Kiyoomi’s chest. That curly-haired man groan in pain as the tip of the spear touched his chest. Atsumu was horrified. He saw Kiyoomi’s body jolted._

_“Stop!! Stop!! Please I beg you p-please stop!! Don’t take him! Please…please just take me, not him, st-stop hurting him please, I’ll do anything, so please stop” Atsumu pleaded, his voice muffled with his cry and tears, he couldn’t imagine to live without Kiyoomi. Couldn’t bear to see pain that jammed through Kiyoomi’s body._

_Kuroo suddenly stopped whatever he was doing, “take you instead? So you tell me to take your life away even when I told you that you still have time to live in this world?” Kuroo frowned. This is the first time he heard someone plead to change his life span for someone’s life. All human that happened to see him just ask him to give them a mortal life, but this boy is different. “why?” he asked_

_“b-because I love him”_

_Kuroo raised his eyebrows. He never understood about all the love things. Well-of course he didn’t understand. That’s not his expertise, that’s Koutaro’s, the cupid. Koutaro kept mumbling about the true love and about his love to a human named Akaashi, but never once Kuroo understood what love was and how can Koutaro looked so happy when he talked about that. Furthermore, this, this tiny little human tried to bargain his life in the name of love. Suddenly, something interesting appeared in Kuroo’s head. He smirked. He wanted to test is that love really great._

_“OK.I’ll save his life and take yours. However, let’s make this more interesting shall we?” Kuroo got rid of his spear from Sakusa’s chest._

_“no..” A baritone voice surprised both Kuroo and Atsumu, Kiyoomi’s eyes were slightly opened and all he saw was Atsumu’s face. “d-don’t do anything stupid, Tsumu you idiot” Kiyoomi’s breath was short and he stuttered, but Atsumu can hear loud and clear the scold inside that voice._

_“Omi, I don’t want you to leave” Atsumu cried, he just wanted to bury his face in his boyfriend chest, to hear that calming beating sound, to just sleep, and forget._

_“And you think I want it?” Kiyoomi tried as hard as it was to bring his voice out, his throat was dry._

_“Omi..you deserve to live..you can go far, you want to have your own bakery aren’t you?”_

_“ehem” Kuroo got enough patient to wait them, but now he was geting bored, “you guys done? Let me continue. So here’s the thing, let’s have a bet. I’ll make both of you alive, BUT I’ll take Sakusa’s memory of you, Atsumu. After all of this, he won’t remember you, any trace of you will be vanished in his life. In 30 days, we will see whether you can make him remember you or back to love you. If in 30 days he still can’t remember you, I’ll take your life away.”_

_“what if I can make it?” Atsumu asked_

_“I’ll give half of your remaining life energy to him, so you both can live. Fair isn’t it? Ha !I am a kind angel, always this kind. Use that love pride that you brag about earlier” Kuroo folded his arms across his chest, waited for Atsumu to Answer._

_Without wasting any second, Atsumu agreed on that._

_“nice! The deal was set” Kuroo happily announced, a blinding light came across them._

_Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi for the last time, apparently Kiyoomi’s gaze was hard on him even though those eyes are too heavy to be opened. Atsumu sent a gentle smile to him and whispered, “I love you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoooo, it's me again.
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> so, what do you think atsumu will do?
> 
> see you on chapt 2!


	3. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Kiyoomi would not believe him.

Atsumu was frozen still. His memory was back to the present and he looked at the man before him closely. This man was a god must be some kind of a sick joke. There’s no way a man with this bad hair style and smug smile was a god. If he introduced himself as a demon, Atsumu maybe 100% would take it without any doubt.

“You know, man? I can hear your thoughts.” That Demon-no-god spoke.

“So..from now on Kiyoomi don’t know who I am?”

Kuroo nodded

“No trace of me in his life?”

“Nope, I make sure to erase everything; the trace of both of you having romantic relationship does not exist. Miya Atsumu is just a stranger for Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Checking on that god words, Atsumu looked at his phone, the wallpaper supposed to have their picture on it, but now, it’s gone.

.

.

.

_“ what’s your plan?” “I’m going to meet him”_

_“what are you going to do after you meet him?”_

_“I don’t know”_

Atsumu remembered his conversation with Kuroo after he grabbed his jacket and was ready to leave. When he said he did not know, he said the truth. Atsumu stood in front of a bakery where Kiyoomi supposed to work. He took a deep breath, not sure whether he should enter the shop or not. He wanted to see Kiyoomi’s face, on the other hand, he was afraid to face the harsh reality. Atsumu finally brace himself after a couple of minutes and open the door, entering the fancy room. The shop was crowded as usual, this bakery is one of the best in town, it was Kiyoomi’s dream to work there. It was still fresh in his mind how happy Kiyoomi was when he knew he was accepted as the pastry chef, and how they celebrated it. Those warm hug, soft whisper, and happy smile.

Atsumu took a little breath in before walking to the counter, he was greeted by a young lady, Cara, he knows her because Kiyoomi told him. “Hi! What can I help you?” The girl threw her bright smile.

“Ah..uhm..” Atsumu couldn’t think of anything, his eyes were searching for a certain man, but that man nowhere to be found.

“Cara! I’m taking my break” a familiar sound was heard, Atsumu knew whose voice was it, he listened to it for far too often to not notice. Atsumu looked toward the source of the voice. His eyes met the man he was looking for, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Their eyes met and Atsumu froze. A tiny part of his was still hoping that all of these were dreams, hoping that Kiyoomi will greet him like he used to. Of course, reality was not that nice “What?” Asked Kiyoomi, not really comfortable with how the man across him gaze.

That word, that only one word hit Atsumu, the old Kiyoomi would never use that tone to him. Atsumu did not realize the tears flowed down on his cheeks. “Are you okay?” Cara seemed panic, and so did Kiyoomi. “Sakusa-san, what did you do to him!?” Cara asked again

“I didn’t do anything!”

“So why is he crying as soon as he saw you!?”

“How do I suppose to know? I don’t even know him?”

Atsumu’s tears became more and more, aroused attention from the costumers.

Kiyoomi hurriedly approached Atsumu, “C’mon, calm yourself down, people are starring” he whispered, taking Atsumu’s hand to the back room.

“Have you calmed down?” Kiyoomi watched the crying man in front of him closely, they sat in the staff room, Atsumu held a hot chocolate Kiyoomi gave in his hands.

“Yeah” Atsumu croaked. He, himself was surprised as tears came out of the blue, he never cried in public before because it was humiliating, but all the stress suddenly hit him and he couldn’t hold it. Now his tears were dry, he was ready to fight, fight for him, for both of them. 

“Mind to tell me what happen? I mean, you cry as soon as you saw me” Kiyoomi asked

Atsumu stared at the wavy-haired man, “Do you really not know me?”

“Should I?”

“I am Atsumu, Miya Atsumu, doesn’t ring any bell?”

“No?”

“Look at me, focus” Atsumu was still trying, even though he knew it’s impossible

“Sorry, but no”

Atsumu looked down, he really wanted to cry again. “I am your boyfriend” he whispered, a little afraid.

There was no sign of respond from the man opposite him, Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi’s face, but he can’t read what is on his mind. Kiyoomi blinked, “Your what?”

“You heard me” Atsumu knew he would look like a mad man in front of Kiyoomi, but he had only one month, he had to work fast. Who knows right? Maybe this sudden attack would stimulate something.

“I think you got the wrong person”

“No, I don’t. you are Sakusa Kiyoomi, we are lovers”

“How do you know my name?” Kiyoomi’s eyes rounded

“I told you, I, Miya Atsumu, am your lover” Atsumu insisted.

“You are crazy,” Kiyoomi stood from his chair, ready to leave the crazy blonde. He did not know who this man was, and he did not want to get involved in his madness.

“Wait!” Atsumu followed, “Let me explain please” he caught Kiyoomi’s hand.

“Can you not touch me as you like, please?” Kiyoomi jerked Atsumu’s hand to get away from him. He hated it when someone touches him without any permission, especially if that person is someone he doesn’t know, and Atsumu absolutely knew that. There’s a pang in his heart when he realized that. Kiyoomi’s pulled his hand means he is really became a stranger to his boyfriend.

“Sorry, but please hear me out-“

“No. you should go, don’t bother me”

“Omi I-“

“Sakusa-san? Are you ready? Your break time is almost finished” Cara knocked the door, Kiyoomi looked at the door, then his attention drew back to the man before him.

“I need to go, so excuse me”

“Tomorrow! I’ll be back tomorrow, so we can talk” a pair of eyes starred at Kiyoomi with hope.

“There’s nothing we could talk, I think you confused me with someone else”

Kiyoomi found the person in front of him strange. Why is he so sure that he is his lover while Kiyoomi himself didn't know and never met him at all. While they were talking Kiyoomi had been trying to remember when and where he might have met Atsumu, but to no avail, there was not a single memory of Atsumu in his head. Then this person really was just a stranger, or maybe some kind of stalker, because he knows his name. Whatever it is, Kiyoomi didn't want to prolong this matter.

Atsumu walked slowly, he was kind of regretted himself for acting too fast, he knew Kiyoomi's nature was not too accepting of anything unreasonable, and he foolishly attacked Kiyoomi with one, of course Kiyoomi immediately moved away. Nonetheless, he would not give up. He will come back. He would not stop until Kiyoomi wanted to listen.

“So? Failed huh?” Kuroo suddenly showed up in front of Atsumu, Atsumu surprised a little, taken a back from his thoughts. Atsumu’s expression changed from sad to mad when he saw Kuroo’s face. He really hates the smug expression on that god’s face. “C’mon man, you shouldn’t hate me like this, you should’ve thanked me instead. I gave you guys chance. That’s how kind I am, so you better erase that expression of yours” said Kuroo lightly

“fuck off” told Atsumu.

“What an attitude” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Hei, kuroo, when you said you erase the trace of me from Kiyoomi’s life, does it mean I’m also erased from everyone that related to us?”

“hmm..not really..one that will be erased for them were only the fact that you guys are in relationship, you and Sakusa are still exist in their memory, but no one will remember that you guys are dating, it’s more fun that way isn’t it?” Kuroo half smiled, he walked beside Atsumu, but only Atsumu can see him.

“you are sick in the head” spite Atsumu

“I told you, I give you guys second-“

“yeah yeah I know, I just need someone to blame because all of this makes me fucking crazy”

“So, what’s your plan now?” Asked Kuroo

“I will come again tomorrow, I will make him believe me first”

As he promised, Atsumu came again. The familiar sweet smell hit his sense of smell. Again, he was greeted by Cara. “Oh, it’s you again! Do you feel better today?” the bright girl asked, sincerely concerned.

“Oh..yeah thank you for asking, um is Kiyoomi here today?” Atsumu asked even though he knew the answer already.

There was a guilty look on Cara’s face before she answered, “Oh..Sakusa-san is so busy today that he can’t be bothered. We have this huge order for cakes. Do you have anything you want to order? Or maybe I can give your message to him instead?”

“No problem, I will wait his working time to end, um can I have that tripple chocolate mousse please?” Atsumu point at the cake, he knew who made that cake, he knew it because he was the one that eat the cake first as Kiyoomi’s personal tester. Atsumu looked around while waiting for Cara to pack the cake for him, hoping that he can see Kiyoomi, but Kiyoomi was nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

“Sakusa-san, are you sure you don’t want to see him? He is waiting for you outside the whole time you know” Cara told Kiyoomi who just finished cleaning his utensils. Kiyoomi raised his eyebrows, for a moment he was confused who the girl was referring to until he returned to his memory. “He is still here? It’s been five hours” Kiyoomi glanced at the clock.

“Yeah, he is outside, sitting on the bench across our store, I told him you are busy but he insisted to wait”

Kiyoomi sigh, he dry his hands and walk through the door. The street was a bit quiet for this kind of hour, he can see the blond sitting alone on the side bench across the street. He didn’t know if Atsumu was on call or not, but he looked like he was talking to someone.

“He is coming” Kuroo sat beside Atsumu, he was in his black cat form this time. Atsumu stared as the man getting closer, Atsumu should admit that Kiyoomi looked so hot in his all white baker uniform, the only black was his sneakers. He should not feel like this, it’s not the time for being horny, but he kinda missed to put that uniform off.

“What are you doing here?”

Atsumu blinked, pulled from his thought. “Waiting for you, I told you we will talk didn’t I?”

Kiyoomi sighed, he didn’t know there is a person this stubborn. “and I told you, I won’t right? You are just confused me with someone else”

“I know your name”

“well yeah, every regular in our bakery knows my name”

“O, how about you live on this unnecessary big apartment in city center even though you live alone. I know you prefer your room to be as simple as possible so you don’t really like to put much decoration, I know-“

“Are you stalking me?”

“I’m not, I told you, Kiyoomi, I know you too well because we are dating, I know it sounds crazy, I wish I was crazy, but please give me chance to tell you everything?”

“Fine. Ok. Let’s talk. Only because I want to make sure you are not a stalker”

“Great!”

“Not today tough, tomorrow.”

“Deal!” Atsumu nodded excitedly

“You see that coffee shop over there? Let’s meet there at 9 pm.”

Atsumu agreed. Tomorrow will be a big day for him. He did not know whether it would be going smoothly, or it would be more difficult, one thing that he knew, he should move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! It's me again! I'm sorry fro taking too long for updating this chapter. Life's kinda crazy, but I'll try to update weekly or maybe less than a week, so please looking forward to it. THANK YOU! LOT'S OF LOVE! xoxo
> 
> talk to me on twitter @litangerine ;)


End file.
